life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Jacob Hackerman
Jacob, also known as Jake, is a character in Life is Strange 2. During Episode 3, he is met by Sean Diaz and Daniel Diaz at a campsite in Humboldt County, California. He is part of a community of drifters and is working at an illegal cannabis plantation. Personality TBA Appearance Jacob has short, dark brown hair, a mustache, and a beard. During the day, he wears a graphic t-shirt, a green bandana, and khaki pants. At night, he wears a plaid, red flannel. Background Jacob was raised in a small community in Haven Point, Nevada. The community has what he describes as an amazing female Reverend who is also intense. He states his worst memory is when he lost his faith. He confides in the others at the camp that he used to be a "sheep" - a true believer - but he started doubting himself, which caused the community and his own family to see him as trouble. He left Haven Point to try and find himself, but won't go back there unless he gets a signal from God. Episode Three - "Wastelands" After exiting his tent, Sean can come across Jacob writing a letter by his tent to his nine-year-old sister. Jacob asks Sean for advice on how to end the letter, and he can tell him to either write "Thinking of you", draw hearts and unicorns (resulting in him drawing the former), or draw something she’d like (resulting in him drawing her pet chicken, Alexander). After returning from the pot farm at sunset, Sean can visit Jacob’s tent, where he can find Jacob’s finished letter his sister Sarah with Sean’s advised ending. However, the letter’s writing overlaps with the address line, and the word "POSTCARD" and the stamp area are thoroughly scribbled out in pen. That night, during Finn’s game of who can tell the worst memory at the campfire, Jacob reveals that he grew up in a small community in Haven Point, Nevada and was once very religious. He explains that he lost his faith as his experiences led him to doubt himself, and that as a result, he felt lost. After the game, Jacob signs off for the night and heads back to his tent. The next day, during their payday at Merrill's house, Jacob witnesses Daniel using his telekinesis to throw a plate at Big Joe alongside Cassidy, Finn, and Sean. That night, Jacob watches in awe as Daniel demonstrates his powers to the group of four and hesitates once asked by Sean to keep them a secret. He asks how long they're planning to hide his powers and questions whether they were given to him for a reason, then reassures the others that he won't tell anyone and heads back to the campsite. During the Diaz brothers' going-away party, Sean can find Jacob sitting with Hannah and Daniel around the campfire. While speaking with her, Hannah reveals that she saw Jacob praying to himself; Sean has the option of asking whether he's alright, to which he responds that he's fine and just thinking. After Hannah asks whether the two want to be left alone, Jacob responds that he'd like to be, causing Sean to leave. Relationships TBA Theories * Following Daniel’s escape from Merrill’s house at the end of Episode 3, some theorize that Jacob either kidnapped or coerced him into heading back to his religious community in Nevada.keeping-tabs: "Tonight in wild speculation: what’s the deal with Jacob? (Possible spoilers ahead)"/u/exotic_hang_glider: "Anyone get this vibe from Jacob?" During their conversation at the campfire, Jacob tells the group that he isn’t planning on going back to his family in Haven Point, Nevada until he receives a “sign from God”. After learning of Daniel’s abilities, Jacob states that they must have been given to him for a reason and that the drifters might be meant to guide him. He goes on to act visibly lost in thought at the following party, and Hannah mentions that she saw him praying. In Episode 4’s title card, prominent billboards advertising Nevada companies can be seen. Additionally, the achievements for Episode 4 and 5 make several references to religious terms and iconography. *During the campfire, Jacob states that his old religious community had an “intense” female reverend. Some fans speculate this reverend to either be Karen Reynolds, who shows several signs of interest in spirituality within her room and caused her devoutly Christian mother, Claire Reynolds, to disown her for reasons unknown; or Karen's pen pal, Emma, who mentions living in a "boring" area and having a large family, possibly either in reference to the community or due to contraception being against their religion. Gallery Screenshots LiS2E3_SC2_-_Rise_and_Shine_Jacob_01.png|Jacob speaking with Sean by his tent in the morning. LiS2E3_SC4_-_Redwood_Curtain_Jacob_01.png|Jacob riding Big Joe's truck to the pot farm. LiS2E3_SC8_-_Campfire_Tales_Jacob_01.png|Jacob listening to Sean and Daniel's story at the campfire. LiS2E3_SC10_-_Pay_Day_Jacob_01.png|Jacob listening to Merrill praise his work around the farm. LiS2E3 SC11 - The Oath 05.png|Jacob questioning the purpose behind Daniel's powers. LiS2E3_SC12_-_Paradise_Lost_Jacob_02.png|Jacob assuring Sean that he's fine at the party. Photos Jacob's_Family_Photo.png|A photo of Jacob and his family from his tent. References Category:Life is Strange 2 Category:Male Characters (Season 2) Category:Episode 3: Wastelands Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters (Season 2) Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Minor Characters